World War: The Video Game
World War: The Video Game is a open world first/third-person shooter video game developed by DICE Los Angeles, and EA DICE, published by Electronic Arts, and based on the movie of the same name directed by Steven Spielberg. It was released worldwide for Google Stadia, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One on October 18, 2019. Cast * Tye Sheridan - Captain Jones Barnes * Chris Evans - Private Tom B. Donovan, Steve Rogers/Captain America * Beck Bennett - Sergeant Colin Miller, Corporal Benedict Rodriguez, Sergeant Kurt Jefferson, Corporal Cedric Mitchell * Daniel Radcliffe - Private Michael Marshall * Will Friedle - Captain John H. Miller, Sergeant Britt Washington * Nolan North - Private Barry Rogers * Chris Pratt - Private John Downey * Jim Sturgess - Captain Will Denbrough * Travis Willingham - Captain Finn Cummings * Jesse Eisenberg - Private Jaeden Hanks * Rami Malek - Private Joseph Flynn * Bill Hader - Private Ben Whitaker * Bradley Cooper - Private Franklin Miller * Gwilym Lee - Corporal Adam Harris * Jim Carrey - Sergeant Chester Barnes * Bam Margera - Corporal Norbert Melton * Harrison Ford - Mr. Joseph Downey * Robert Downey Jr. - Dr. Chris Penn * Jessica Chastain - Ashley Baker * Emma Watson - Allie Marshall * Matt Damon - Dr. Alfred Watney * Ryan Ochoa - Captain Bradford Henry * Mark Rylance - Bill Wise * Elizabeth Debicki - Dorathy Harrleson * J.K. Simmons - Mr. Aaron Marshall * Crispin Freeman - Captain Lawrence Browning * Taron Egerton - Colonel Hector Barnes * Bill Murray - Mr. Clark Cummings * Sebastian Stan - Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Mark Strong - Fionn Hardy * Benedict Cumberbatch - Sergeant Jason DiCaprio * Steve-O - Captain Robin Holland * James Franco - Lieutenant Colonel James Gibson * Daisuke Ono - Corporal Kyle Watanabe * Brigitte Nielsen - Toshiko Barnes * Allison Janney - Mercedes Wilson * Bradley Whitford - Daniel * George MacKay - Schofield * William Fitcner - Leonard * Jensen Ackles - Sergeant Noah Moore * Kieran Culkin - Multiplayer Narrator Playable Characters * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier (Avengers Trilogy DLC Pack/Captain America Trilogy DLC Pack) * Captain Jones Barnes * Hugo Stiglitz (War Film DLC Pack 1) * Lieutenant Aldo Raine (War Film DLC Pack 1) * Steve Rogers/Captain America (Avengers Trilogy DLC Pack/Captain America Trilogy DLC Pack) Weapons Pistols: * C96 Mauser * Colt M1911A * Luger P08 * Walther P38 Revolvers: * Webley Revolver Submachine Guns: * Bergmann MP18 * Lewis Gun * M1A1 Thompson * M1928A1 * M3 Grease Gun * MP40 * Sten MkII Shotguns: * Browning Automatic 5 * Winchester 1887 Rifles: * C96 Carbine * Fallschirmjägergewehr 42 * Gewehr 43 * K98k * Karabiner 98k * Lee-Infield No.4 Mk.I * M1 Garand * M1 Carbine * M1903 Springfield * M1941 Johnson Rifle * StG-44 * Type 5 Flare Gun: * Leuchtpistole Launchers: * M1 Bazooka * Panzerfaust * Panzerschreck * PIAT Flamethrowers: * Wechselappart M1917 Shield: * Captain America's Shield Career Levels * D-Day * Lvov-Sandomierz Offensive * Liberation * Operation Market Garden * Free Roam (Beat the fourth career level to unlock free roam) World Of Los Angeles * Free Roam (World Of Los Angeles) (Beat the third career level to unlock free roam) (World Of Los Angeles DLC Pack) Avengers: Endgame * Attack On The New Avengers Facility * Battle On Earth Inglourious Basterds * Once Upon A Time... In Nazi-Occupied France * Inglourious Basterds * A German Night In Paris * Operation Kino * Revenge Of The Giant Face 1917 * Prologue Hardline * Free Roam (Hardline) (Beat the third career level to unlock free roam) (World Of Los Angeles DLC Pack) Captain America: The First Avenger * Capture Of Arnim Zola Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Battle Of Washington, D.C. Captain America: Civil War * Capture Of Winter Soldier Dunkirk * Battle Of Dunkirk Saving Private Ryan * Epilogue Multiplayer Maps * Battle of London * Battle of Berlin * Battle of Paris * Battle of Normandy * Battle of Łupków Pass * Battle of Dunsfold * Battle of Nijmegen * Battle of Adanti * Battle of Midway * Battle of Tokyo * Battle of Los Angeles Vehicles Bentley: * 1931 Bentley 8-Liter Buick: * 1936 Buick Special Business Coupe * 1939 Buick Eight Coupe * 1941 Buick Custom * 1941 Buick Super Sport Coupe Cadillac: * 1936 Cadillac Town Car Chevrolet: * 1959 Chevrolet Stingray Racer Concept (World Of Los Angeles DLC Pack) Chrysler: * 1946 Chrysler Woody Cord: * 1936 Cord Hardtop Delage: * 1937 Delage D8 120 Ford: * 1932 Ford De Luxe Five-Window Coupe * 1936 Ford Convertible * 1940 Ford Business Coupe * 1946 Ford Super Deluxe Station Wagon * 1964 Ford Fairlane Thunderbolt (World Of Los Angeles DLC Pack) * 1964 Ford GT40 Mk I (World Of Los Angeles DLC Pack) * 1965 Ford Transit (World Of Los Angeles DLC Pack) * 1966 Ford Country Squire (World Of Los Angeles DLC Pack) International: * 1939 International D-Series * 1939 International D-Series Sedan * 1946 International KB6 MG: * 1938 MG TA Midget Oldsmobile: * 1940 Oldsmobile Sedan Phantom: * 1938 Phantom Corsair Terradyne: * 2014 Terradyne Gurkha LAPV (Hardline DLC Pack) Downloadable Content * World Of Los Angeles (Release Date: November 22, 2019) * Avengers Trilogy (Release Date: December 27, 2019) * War Film Pack 1 (Release Date: January 24, 2020) * Hardline (Release Date: February 28, 2020) * Captain America Trilogy (Release Date: March 27, 2020) * War Film Pack 2 (Release Date: April 24, 2020) Timeline * 1944 (Career) * 1945 (Career, Free Roam) * 1966 (Career, Free Roam) (World Of Los Angeles DLC Pack) * 2019 (Career, Free Roam) (Hardline DLC Pack) Factions Allies: *France *United Kingdom *United States Axis: *Germany Category:Electronic Arts Category:Electronic Arts games Category:Weapons Category:First-Person Shooters Category:First-Person Video Games Category:World Wars Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Open world video games Category:Free roam